1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a device and a method to determine a landmark of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human face is an important element for visual distinction and identification in a field of image processing and interpretation. Since the 1990s, developments have been made on recognition of faces and analyses on facial expressions.
Recently, moving picture experts group 7 (MPEG-7) face descriptors have been proposed for face searches and identification in a flow of images. In comparison to a conventional facial recognition algorithm, such face descriptors may rapidly and effectively search for face images identical to a reference image.
Facial recognition technology may verify an identity of an individual of at least one individual appearing in a static image or a video using a provided face database.
Dissimilar to another biometric recognition technology, for example, fingerprint recognition, such a facial recognition technology may not require a user to place a portion of a body into direct contact with a recognition device. However, a recognition rate of the facial recognition technology may be lower than other biometric recognition technologies because a face may drastically change due to a change in illumination and a pose or a posture of a user, and highly sensitive to the surroundings.